


dark  night

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: 两盾一冬，3P，





	dark  night

dark night

 

这不是个好提议， 或者说是个非常糟糕的提议。

正直的caption American抵敌不过caption hydra，他被推搡着关进一个房间里。有着不太清晰的水声，环境有些暗，他的眼睛一下子还没有适应。

等到适应之后Stevie才看见房间里是什么让他目眦欲裂的景象，Bucky，他的Bucky，正跪在地上捧着另一个他的性器在舔弄，刚刚的水声就是从他的嘴里发出。

他不承认那是另一个他，但是有着和他一模一样脸的家伙，正抓着Bucky的头发——虽然他的头发长长了不少，但从侧脸他就能认出来那就是Bucky，往前挺动着腰身，操Bucky的嘴。粗壮的性器在Bucky的嘴里进进出出，而后者听话的张开嘴，在他完全退出的时候还伸出红艳的舌头舔一舔性器前端，然后又被突然的插入干到闷哼。

蛇队果然喜欢残暴一点的，他一下全部退出，又一下顶到他的喉咙。细微的水声宛如在stevie的耳边炸开，他不敢置信的看着眼前这些，脑子里一遍一边回想着Steve和他说的话，从后面进入，操他，三人一起……

“Buck”

“唔……”

突然有人喊他的名字，Bucky停顿了一下，被Steve一下子按着后脑来了一个深喉。

“乖，别管他。”

Steve一边按着Bucky让他给自己深喉，一边挑衅似的看着stevie，为了故意刺激对方，Steve抬手就撕下Bucky身上的衣服，白皙的皮肤上除了一些伤痕里夹杂着就是青紫的爱恨，看着就知道他们做的多么激烈。

“要加入么？”

Steve发着邀请，手指色情的在Bucky身上来回移动，后者含着他的性器小声的呜咽着，因为被顶到了喉咙。

stevie怒不可遏，他的Bucky居然被这样对待，于是他走上前来，一拳打向Steve，但是被稳稳的接住了，Steve抬脚勾倒他，另一只手把Bucky从地上拉起来抱在怀里。Bucky听话的用手环住Steve的腰，用舌头舔他的脸颊。Steve对着stevie咧开一个越来越大的笑 然后就当着他的面把手伸进Bucky的裤子里，揉捏那圆润而具有弹性的屁股，然后……stevie知道他把手指伸进了哪里，开始抽插。

虽然被裤子布料遮挡住了视线 但stevie想象的出来那是什么景象，而他自己，也可耻的硬着，他对Bucky就是有那种肮脏的想法。虽然一直被他的道德压制在心底，但是此刻却跳动着叫嚣着要往外冒出来。

stevie用另一只手抓住Bucky的胳膊，拉着他回头看了自己一眼。

“stevie？”

对着两个一模一样的人，Bucky有点迷糊，但他脱口而出stevie名字的时候，Caption American就热泪盈眶，把Bucky往自己这边拉，然后吻住了他的嘴，Bucky有点犹豫的看了一眼caption hydra，但是后者允许了他的行为。

stevie的吻很温柔，珍重的含着他的嘴唇用着最温柔的力道舔他的唇瓣，然后舌头顶开他的牙关和他的舌头缠绵。平常Steve和他做的时候都很强势，从来没有这么温柔的对他过， Bucky慢慢的沉沦在stevie的温柔里，双手也不自觉的环上他的脖子。

“Buck……”

“唔。”

Steve好笑的看着两人深情拥吻，然后用三根手指插进Bucky的后穴，搅弄抠挖着，让Bucky腿软到站不住的直接挂在stevie身上 。stevie想要阻止另一个人对他的爱物的侵犯，却被Steve抓着手，一路来到Bucky的臀缝处，Steve握着他的手指，强迫他伸进Bucky体内，温热湿润的肠肉包裹着他。而Bucky因为一下被太多手指进入 不断的收缩着想要合拢自己。

“想要么，把你的屌插进去，操他，哦你看看他，为我留这么多水……”

湿滑的液体被Steve抹到自己的胳膊上，stevie承认他喉咙有点干，Bucky在抱着他的脖子呻吟，听话的翘起屁股主动吞吐他的手指，Steve把Bucky教的很好。

stevie没有立刻拒绝就代表了一切，Steve脱下Bucky的裤子，扶着自己的性器在圆润的屁股上拍打，手背不经意碰到灼热的性器，stevie一愣，而对方却十分过分的抓住他的手，然后性器顺着他的手指往里挤。

“用力扒着，我们的winty很紧。”

低沉而又下流的话让stevie感觉他要疯了，或者他已经疯了，他现在正用手指和另一个自己的性器一同操着Bucky。

收到命令的Bucky主动伸手去解stevie的裤子，用手抚摸他的性器，从裤子里拿出来和自己的握到一起摩擦。强大的快感折磨的stevie神经发麻 理智崩塌。

 

Steve把他们推到床上，Bucky分开腿骑在stevie的小腹上，让他的性器和自己的屁股摩擦，而Steve也跨坐在stevie的腿上干着Bucky，他把脑袋搁在Bucky的肩上，含着他的耳垂似笑非笑的看着stevie，甚至一手肆意妄为的摸上他的前胸，隔着制服抚摸他的胸肌，按揉凸起的小点。stevie想要反抗，Bucky却抓着他的手往自己身下摸去。

stevie拒绝不了Bucky，尤其是眼睛充盈着水光的Bucky。他耐心的替Bucky撸动性器，从他后穴里抽出另一只手伸过去揉捏Bucky的胸部 ，Bucky张着嘴喘气呻吟的模样，让他心里的阴暗面也逐渐扩大，他把那些粘腻的体液抹在Bucky的胸膛，然后看着它们泛出水光。

“唔，stevie，”

也许是Steve日的太狠，Bucky受不了的求饶，Steve安慰性的舔舔他的脖子，然后拔出性器，扶着stevie的插进去。刚被放过又再次被填满 Bucky回头抓了一下Steve的手，他似乎能够分辨出来他们。

Steve亲亲Bucky的手背，安慰他，没事的，他温柔一点。

“乖，I'm with you till the end of the line. ”

“你！”

这本来是他们的情话，stevie怒视着Steve把Bucky搂到怀里，侧身把Bucky护住，Bucky舔了舔他的嘴唇，喊他stevie。

“你看，他从来没有喊过我。”

Steve用手指顺着Bucky的脊椎一路下摸到臀缝，然后抚摸他的性器，最后也一齐进入Bucky的体内。stevie没有办法反抗，Bucky一条腿勾在他的腰上，Steve坐在他的小腿上，一手隔着制服在他身上抚摸，一手和他的性器一起操Bucky，还时不时揉捏他的囊袋。stevie因为因为他的抚摸而全身僵硬，但又不得不动着腰满足Bucky。

“你想要做什么？”

“我说了我喜欢刺激的。”

Steve倾身下来，扶着性器重新往Bucky的体内挤，越过Bucky的肩膀吻住了他的嘴。stevie的大脑轰然，而Steve的性器已经摩擦着他的，一同在Bucky体内抽动起来。有种Steve也把他征服了的感觉，Steve搂着Bucky，摁着他，快速的抽插着，他们三人的肉体撞击在一起，谁顺着他们俩的性器沾湿耻毛，Steve甚至在揉捏他的屁股。

Bucky被操的喘不过气来，呢喃着的stevie渐渐变成stevie和Steve混乱不清。

“啊唔……Steve，stevie……”

在Bucky尖叫的时候，Steve抽动着性器射了出来，stevie能感觉到不属于自己的精液浇在自己性器上，Bucky因为高潮而夹紧身体，刺激的他也射出来，他们俩的精液混合在一起，在性器退出的时候顺着Bucky的大腿往外流，沾在stevie一直没有脱的制服上。

“我的好winty，乖，睡吧。”

Steve亲吻着Bucky的脸颊，拨开他额前汗湿的头发，把他抱到旁边用毯子裹住，然后自己也开始起身穿衣服。

等到最后，Steve笑着看一身狼藉的stevie。

“怎么样，就让你这样回去？让他们猜猜正直的Caption American的制服上都沾着写什么怎么样？”

“你……”

没等stevie说完，Steve就敲晕了他，抱走Bucky后把他留在了屋子里。

自求多福吧，Caption American


End file.
